


how'd you always know?

by brunettereader



Series: brunettereader drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adopting a pet, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: When Lance first heard Keith's bike pull in, he'd thought his boyfriend would be in their apartment within a couple minutes—long enough for him to store his helmet and pull the cover over it before heading inside.But it's been ten minutes, and Keith still hasn't come in yet."Maybe he's on the phone with Shiro," he murmurs as he stirs the pot of marinara on the stove.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: brunettereader drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	how'd you always know?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/).
> 
> Title comes from the song "Joy" by Bastille.

When Lance first heard Keith's bike pull in, he'd thought his boyfriend would be in their apartment within a couple minutes—long enough for him to store his helmet and pull the cover over it before heading inside.

But it's been ten minutes, and Keith still hasn't come in yet.

"Maybe he's on the phone with Shiro," he murmurs as he stirs the pot of marinara on the stove.

A few more minutes pass, and Lance is just about to go see what the hold up is when the lock to their apartment turns. 

"Babe?" he calls as he hears Keith drop his stuff in a hurry. "Did you get lost?"

"Um," Keith says as he comes in the kitchen. "Not _exactly_."

Something in his voice immediately gives him away as does the wiggling bundle in Keith's arms.

Lance steps closer. "Babe? What do you have there?" he asks.

Keith fidgets before quietly whispering, "A kitten."

Lance blinks once. Twice.

Then he says, "I'm sorry, did you just say a _kitten_?"

His boyfriend starts biting his bottom lip and nods. Lance steps closer to inspect the bundle in Keith's arms.

There, wrapped up in Keith's hoodie is a _teeny_ kitten. She's mostly white with two stripes of grey on her head, and she's got these big eyes, too. 

Lance coos and scratches the top of her head, behind her ears. "Oooh, aren't you a sweet baby?" he asks.

"I saw a group of college students just… tossing her in the bushes," Keith finally explains. "I guess they didn't want her anymore. I tried to chase after them, but they bolted. Lance, she's so _sweet_. When I went up to her, she immediately came up to me and started purring."

Lance continues scratching behind her ears, but looks up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. If his furrowed brows and frown are anything to go by, Keith is clearly troubled by this whole situation.

He brings one hand up to cup Keith's cheek, who leans into the touch like he's been starved for it all day.

"What's this really about?" he asks.

Keith bites his lip for just a second. "She was just left, and she didn't do anything wrong," Keith explains. "She's a _baby_. She needs help, Lance."

And suddenly, the picture becomes a lot clearer.

Well. Lance always did have a thing for strays.

He leans forward, and presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips before focusing on the kitten again.

"Guess we're adding a new member to the Kogane-McClain house," Lance says as he goes back to scratching her ears again and watches as a smile breaks across Keith's face. "You got a name, sweetheart?" 

He arches an eyebrow at Keith, letting him take the lead.

"How about Violet?" Keith asks.

Lance just smiles.

"Welcome to the family, Violet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
